


Price of Defeat

by Machadaynu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Forced Consent, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: Loki looked down at his brother panting, arms locked behind his back as he gazed up at his dark features. He poured himself a drink before settling in a chair with a graceful thud. They stared at each other a moment, Loki expressionless but thoughtful as he rotated his glass in his fingers. They stayed like that for a while before Thor couldn't keep it up and broke his gaze to look down at the floor. Immediately, as though he had been waiting, Loki stood up and glided towards his brother hooking his fingers in his hair and wrenching his head back. Thor maintained his stoicism and looked through his eyelashes at Loki waiting for what he was going to do next.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Price of Defeat

Loki looked down at his brother panting, arms locked behind his back as he gazed up at his dark features. He poured himself a drink before settling in a chair with a graceful thud. They stared at each other a moment, Loki expressionless but thoughtful as he rotated his glass in his fingers. They stayed like that for a while before Thor couldn't keep it up and broke his gaze to look down at the floor. Immediately, as though he had been waiting, Loki stood up and glided towards his brother hooking his fingers in his hair and wrenching his head back. Thor maintained his stoicism and looked through his eyelashes at Loki waiting for what he was going to do next. 

"You're unusually quiet" 

"You're unusually rough"

Loki smiled and let go of his brother's hair, hand trailing down his cheek before picking up his glass again.

"You know I have something for you, if you want it, a small gift"

Thor looked at him puzzled, his brother was always one for tricks, it came as natural breathing but Thor was usually astute enough to see through them, years of Loki’s illusions and schemes had sharpened him against many of his brother’s games but he just wasn’t seeing it. He felt his heart in his throat as he watched with a quick flick of his wrist and a small, round object materialised in Loki's palm. Thor’s eyes fixed on the it as Loki stepped closer, noticing it glitter a little with seidr, a small gold ring dotted with green gems. 

“Do you know what this is brother?” Thor shook his head, gulping and gazed helplessly at Loki’s smirking face. “My ticket to getting  _ exactly  _ what I want” 

The ring glinted and before Thor knew it, Loki was standing over him, foot placed neatly between his parted knees. The bulge of his crotch so close in proximity to Thor's face that he angled his head away, eyeing his brother suspiciously and darting between Loki's gaze and the mysterious object in his hand.

"Open your mouth" 

"What are you...no! I'm not doing that Loki what are you thinking??"

"Well, it was certainly worth a try" he said before catching Thor's hair in a death grip and pulling it back, the pain in his neck and scalp was so immense that he let out a pained shout giving Loki ample opportunity to stick whatever thing was in his hand directly into Thor's awaiting mouth. His face immediately slackened as soon as the cool metal hit his tongue, calming him like a long cool drink. His eyes fluttered as he allowed little rivulets of drool to trickle down his chin. Forgetting whatever fear and rage was bubbling in his gut, he closed his eyes fully, Loki's hand stroked his hair idly, it felt good to be touched, it felt good to feel all his negative emotions drift away and be at peace. Loki held his chin a moment, gazing at him intently. There was just him and Loki and that was enough.

"There's a good boy"

Thor's eyes perked, oh, that felt good too, suddenly he was overcome with wanting more, he nuzzled his new master's hand. His brother's hand went lower, caressing along the way before gripping him around the throat tightly until his breath was caught in his chest excitedly. 

"Know your place, pet, you'll get it all the same" Loki stared at him hungrily, holding back with all his might, nervous energy given away by his twitching hand caught around his neck. With a quick decisive tap on his shoulders, Thor felt the spread of coolness graze his skin as he watched his clothes dissolve away and making it very apparent what effect all this rough play was having on him. 

His perky cock stood rigid and leaking between his thighs, the need to cum suddenly heightened even more now that he could see it.

Loki plucked the ring from his mouth and with a flash it was now locked around his cock and balls; pushing them forward and making him look even more needy and desperate to be milked of his cum. His eyes suddenly settled on Loki's clothed crotch again, now giving tell tale signs of a cock straining against his leathers. Thor licked his lips, eyes lifting up to look up at his brother’s face as he brushed the rough stubble of his cheek and tangled his long fingers in his hair. Meanwhile his mouth hung open like it was looking to make itself useful. 

“You make such a lovely pet brother, such a sweet pink mouth" Loki cooed, fingers trailing along Thor's wet lips. He felt his cock twitch with anticipation not breaking Loki's steely gaze as he inspected and played with him. Thor could smell and taste Loki's arousal through his clothes now, making him heady with need.

"Tell me Thor, which do you want, the front or back?” Loki grazed over Thor’s sharp canines, delicately stroking the centre of his tongue. Thor merely sucked a little and nodded, at this point he would be happy with anything, he’d happily take Loki’s foot in his mouth if it meant he could cum sooner. His cheeks flushed as Loki continued playing with his tongue and with a sudden force, Loki grabbed him by the neck, crushing Thor’s face against his straining erection, Thor could only let out a moan as he felt the slight damp of it against his lips and cheekbone as his trickster brother brazenly rubbed his cock all over his face. 

Loki, stepped back, looking rather flushed himself before vanishing his clothes off to some pocket dimension. He stood before Thor pale and nude, cock jutting out hard and dripping. Thor unconsciously moved himself forward, so badly did he want to taste it, to take it inside his body and be truly wrecked. 

"You're a hungry little thing aren't you brother? Do you enjoy being a pet?" Thor nodded, eyes fixed 

"Good"

Thor watched desperately as Loki took himself in hand and with a luxurious moan let a glistening dollop of precum hit the floor. Thor watched as Loki took his slickened fingers into his own mouth and clean them with a wet pop. 

"Clean that up would you" 

Thor obliged, leaning his body forward with a chuckle, Loki stopped him with the shove of his shoulder, stepping between his parted thighs and teasing him relentlessly, looking down at him like a dog. Horrendous longing bubbled its way through Thor’s stomach raising his eyes to wander over his brother’s smooth thin legs, up to his brother’s cock, taut stomach, pecs and settling on his cruel expression. Loki smirked before turning his back on Thor, wretched hopelessness coarsed its way through his body, his cock strained angrily in its bonds and he pulled at his chained wrists unconsciously, a voice escaped his body that he barely recognised as he whined for his brother's body. 

Without any warning, he was suddenly faced with Loki’s bent backside pressed against his mouth, Thor let out a happy gasp but was muffled by his brother’s muscled cheeks against his lips and nose. He licked and mouthed fervently, instantly knowing what he was meant to do and barely registering the hand clamped around his hair as he was pressed closer to his brother’s tight hole. Loki moaned above him, if he could move, he would’ve smirked at his good work, he was such a good pet, he’d please Loki no matter what!

Thor pushed and buried his way through, desperately wanting the use of his hands so he could have full reign of Loki’s body, as Loki’s grip slackened, he used the opportunity to mouth his brother’s soft pliant balls and taint, licking and mouthing all over. Unable to see, Thor listened carefully and felt Loki shake as he keened, the grip slackened on his hair as Loki tried his best to keep upright, he pulled away leaving Thor wanting again. He sat there like a tireless puppy who looked at his master like he’d done something terribly wrong. 

“Gods you’re good” Loki said laughing, running his hand through his hair damp with sweat, doing a bad job of keeping it together but it hardly mattered to Thor, he was happy now as he wiggled and waited for his next task, wanting nothing more than to please his brother's pretty pink hole. He watched as Loki tried to compose himself, running his hands over Thor’s wide shoulders and arms, taking his chin in hand “What do you want the most brother? What are you hungry for”

Loki had scarcely finished before Thor was pulling at his restraints, he took a gulp to compose himself “You" he said, breathlessly.

“A little more than that brother...you want me inside you? I'll stretch that lovely hole of yours and fill you up, turn around little dog"

Thor looked ravenous at Loki's words and turned, raising his arse in the air and planting his cheek on the cool ground, he perked up at Loki's noise of approval and spread his thighs further loving that he was having an affect on his master. He cooed as Loki’s hand descended down on his hole, warm fingers massaging his entrance, if it not for the cock ring he could’ve come right then. He groaned, feeling Loki’s seidr delicately tickle, before long his hole was coated in slick and dripped down his balls, he bucked but Loki hushed him and breached his hole with a finger, brushing his insides. Thor shifted, tempted to fuck himself on the slender digit before another was added, he keened happily at first, feeling like an animal finally being petted after so long.

Loki fingered him slowly, only just brushing against his prostate, his hand possessive on the small of Thor's back, his other hand delicately fondling his heavy balls, tight with come. The massage gave him some relief, feeling the weight lift a little as Loki rotated his palm under his sac but deliberately avoided his cock. The slow horrible realisation then befell on Thor that he was being teased again, he groaned tried his best to push back on his brother’s hands. Loki withdrew with a gentle tut. “That'll get you nowhere my sweet brother" 

Thor could’ve wept, tears pricked at his eyes as the need to come built up inside him and had nowhere to go, his cock and ass felt neglected, he rutted helplessly against nothing just to feel the bob of his heavy cock get some form of stimulation. He could feel Loki’s eyes watch him pitifully, but he didn’t care

“What do you need?”

"ANYTHING” he whined desperately, he didn’t know! He just needed to come! 

“No brother, not anything, what do you  _ need _ " Thor whimpered beneath him, writhing unable to fully articulate is dying  _ need _ . He suddenly stiffened feeling the slow trail of Loki's cock slid across his arse, a moan stopped in his throat before being dragged out torturously a needy whine ripping his throat, he buried his face in his arms.

"Brother you won't get it if you don't ask" Loki said softly, his hands tight in Thor's thighs, his own need beginning to overwhelm and wreck him too. 

"..cock...in...in me...please...I nee- I need it"

"There's a good boy, was it really that hard for you? Don't worry my pet, I'll fill you up" 

Thor sighed feeling Loki's hands part him open, the wet tip of his cock press against his hole before a delicious stretch began to consume him. Loki forced his cock to the hilt and made room for himself inside Thor's body. Loki waited, warming his cock and stroking Thor down his ass and thighs, driving him insane in the process

"Make your pretty sounds for me brother, I want to hear them" Loki whispered over him, a shiver went straight down to his cock letting a fat drip dribble onto the floor, legs quivering with wanting to drive himself on Loki's cock himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the floor beneath him with his fingertips.

"Such a hungry dog" Loki said with the first thrust, Thor's body almost melted. He let out a tremendous yell as Loki slammed against his body with a loud smack. It felt incredible! 

Loki wasn't about to hold back any longer, he drove into Thor, curling his fingers into his sides leaving red marks and divots along his skin. He braced himself, grabbing and pulling onto Thor's chains and jutting deeper into his big brother's needy hole. 

"Good boy such a good boy for me- so tight!" 

With a keen, he came hard into Thor's awaiting hole, slouched over Thor's wide back. 

With Loki's guard down, Thor felt the sudden weight of the chains lift from his wrists, the ache in his shoulders subside a little. Now that he had the use of his hands he immediately went to grab Loki, shuffling the smaller man into his lap. His brother let out a cry as he was pinned against Thor's hard cock in his lap and kept himself upright with his arms behind him, his spent cock drooling in his lap. Thor held onto him, stripping him his hand in long smooth movements to encourage him back to full hardness. He flailed desperately at the sensitivity and felt himself being slowly breached, his brother's large cock stretching Loki wide, he moaned as Thor bounced him in his lap like a ragdoll. before holding him down on his cock so he could get a feel for it all inside him. He smiled watching his brother be slowly wrecked and undone. Pliant and agreeable, Thor scooped Loki up and pressed him against his chest, having his long limbs wrap around his neck. He kissed his open mouth delicately and was met with a ferociousness he wasn't expecting, Loki clipped his sharp teeth against Thor's lips and moaned into his mouth.

"Who's a good boy now?" 

"I am oh fuck I am!"

"My sweet little brother, I'm going to cum inside your lovely hole, would you like that? Let your big brother Thor come inside your little pink spot? Maybe I'll make you keep it all inside you for your punishment, make your belly nice and full, do you want that you little harlot? Masquerading like a tough boy" 

Loki wiggled desperately, feeling Thor pulse angrily inside him, he felt his brother's teeth descend on his white neck with a bruising force. He sucked along his jawline and ear and felt Loki tremble against him, mouth hung open as an orgasm wrecked his body. 

"Oh my sweet, I'm not done with you yet, this thing you put me in has become very handy, sit right there and enjoy it" 

Loki gasped and fell against his chest, mumbling and sensitive to every movement and touch. Thor held him down and grinded against his ass enjoying the defeated little squeaks escaping his little brother's lips. To Thor's delight, he felt Loki's cock harden against his stomach, he gripped Loki's hair and pulled his head back looking at his conquest in the face, eyes pricked with tears, he kissed them away greedily and cupped his face. 

"Needy thing, can't take what you give out little brother? I'm going to wreck you…"

Loki squirmed, hands still gripping Thor's shoulders, he suddenly felt himself deposited on the floor about to be fucked within an inch of his life. Thor slammed against him, his whole body shook with the energy as Thor chased his own desperate orgasm again in his well used hole. He started to come with a roar into his brother's hole, pumping into his ass with all his might desperate to milk himself.

His body was spent, he shook with a dry orgasm and and clenched around Thor's cock, taking everything he had to give. He felt hot tears begin to escape, spent and exhausted from Thor's relentlessness. Both exhausted, he watched as Thor reached down between his legs and tugged at the glittery cock ring, he growled when it wouldn't come free. Annoyed he reached his body Loki's torso and grabbed his loose hands.

"Get it off"

Loki perched himself on his elbows and looked at his brother's spent cock then up at his flushed face, silently deciding if it was really worth setting Thor free. Reluctantly, his fingers looped around and he pulled the small glittering ring. Thor immediately caught his wrists, plucking the magical object away from his grasp. 

"I'll take that you little shit"

Loki flopped down, thwarted by his own greed.


End file.
